Significant exposure to sun and bad weather can seriously degrade the appearance of many products such as, for example, by causing colors to fade, paint or other coatings to peel and blister, oxidation (i.e. rust) and the like. Further, the appearance of many products, automobiles in particular, may be tarnished from exposure to other hazards such as tree sap, leaves, bird droppings, etc. Moreover, in addition to degrading the appearance, extended outdoor exposure can significantly shorten the life span of many products. Thus, products which are subjected to lengthy outdoor exposure are commonly fitted with protective covers designed to limit the adverse effects of such exposure. Similarly, human exposure to extended sun and/or bad weather can be unpleasant and, if for significant durations, potentially hazardous to one's health. Thus, outdoor fabric which provide some means of protection from the environment are often utilized in products such as tarpaulins, tents, and in outdoor or weatherproof apparel and the like.
Outdoor fabrics typically require sufficient strength to resist tears, rips and puncture. These fabrics commonly act as a barrier to water thereby providing protection from rain and other forms of precipitation. In this regard, some fabrics have the ability to act as a barrier to water in the liquid state while at the same time remain "breathable" in the sense that water vapor may pass through the fabric. Breathable materials are often preferred in many products such as, for example, in an automobile cover since a breathable cover helps prevent the build-up of moisture beneath the cover and adjacent to the automobile's surface. Breathable fabrics are likewise preferred in outdoor apparel since breathable fabrics are more comfortable to wear than similar non-breathable apparel. However, as the level of breathability increases often the barrier properties of the fabric decreases. Thus, many breathable fabrics fail to provide sufficient barrier properties and are prone to leak when subjected to intense rain or other harsh conditions. Further, outdoor fabrics also provide protection from the effects of sunlight, particularly from the ultraviolet (UV) radiation and heat that accompanies the same. Although it is expected that outdoor fabrics will gradually lose the desired strength and barrier properties over time, they too are susceptible to premature degradation as a result of extended exposure to intense sunlight.
Outdoor nonwoven fabrics provide multiple forms of protection from outdoor exposure and are expected to do so over extended periods of time. However, the effects of outdoor exposure are such that even protective fabrics specifically intended for outdoor use may lose their desired properties and appearance prematurely. Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for outdoor fabrics which are capable of providing protection from the adverse effects associated with extended exposure to the sun and bad weather. There further exists a need for an outdoor fabric which provides excellent water barrier properties and yet which also provides good breathability. Moreover, there exists a need for such fabrics which are durable and capable of retaining desired properties, such as strength or barrier properties, when subjected to the rigors of extended outdoor exposure.